My Brightest Diamond
by Tsukiko-mei
Summary: The life of a shinobi is said to be filled with grief. She cannot recall any of it...for now. But what of the life of a Guardian? What does that hold for her? In the end, she has only two options: stay a Guardian, or return to the shinobi world? Currently on hiatus!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** H-hello there dear readers! ( if I have any left /shot )

If you haven't, I would very much appreciate it if you would take the time  
to visit my profile, since I've posted a poll and other miscellaneous information in regards to this story.

* * *

–  
P R O L O G U E  
–

There was only a sweltering silence, the air filled with oppressive tension. All this time...and nothing had changed on either side. Nothing.

Each side hungered for bloodlust, called for the birth of a new world. Had things become so strained, so desperate, that it would result in killing who-knew-how-many innocents in order to achieve what they thought was fate?

How blind they all were.

Once this was carried out, there would be no turning back. Grim-faced and decided, the two stepped past each other, each silently bidding farewell to anything and everything they'd ever known.

* * *

**A/N(2):** Yes, this prologue was kind of vague. ( maybe a bit pointless? I think not. c; )

I'll say this only once, and I hope that you realize it from here on out, but I do not own _Vampire Knight_ or _Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden_ nor do I own any of its characters. I only own the OC(s) and plot for this story.

Anyway...that's it for this author's note.

Thanks for reading! Please proceed to the newly edited chapter one if it pleases you to do so! :D


	2. I

**A/N:** Ta-da! Here is the changed and edited to perfection chapter one~ ( not really. )  
Oh! Please remember to visit my profile and vote for the poll that's up!

* * *

_I_

* * *

Obsidian black eyes regarded the girl in front of him with mild concern and interest, though the concern was almost nonexistent. He knew he didn't have a lot of time left and even now, it was risky, for her to be there with him, when he knew that she was supposed to be dead.

The girl's warm, gray eyes stared up at him in confusion. "Don't we need to be getting back to headquarters?" she asked. He felt his muscles tense–the immortal was drawing near.

It was all he could do to keep from growling at her. "No." His fury was barely contained. The girl's head tilted quizzically to the side. He closed his eyes, gathering his energy and chakra.

"What's wrong?"

That trusting, gentle voice…his anger only grew. The girl's eyebrows rose as she noted his now open blood-red orbs. Her eyes–reflecting the deep blue of the sky today–darted left and right, trying to determine what was bothering the dark-haired man in front of her.

He had to hurry. He didn't have much time left. "Hiromi," he murmured. They were in a red world, one that held nothing but pain and death. She looked up, her heart beating rapidly. "You must leave."

Hiromi's eyes widened. "Why? Go where? Pein and–"

He shook his head. "The organization is dangerous. You cannot be a part of it any longer. I am sending you somewhere else."

"But I've been a part of the organization for almost a year now! Itachi, you can't just kick me out!"

"It's too dangerous," he repeated. He had to choose his words carefully. "We don't need you. We merely used you for our own purposes. And now that you've fulfilled those purposes, there is no reason for you to stay. I am giving you the option to leave. If you don't, you'll leave me no choice. I will be forced to kill you." Itachi's words were cold and they filled the brief silence. Tears unwillingly formed in her eyes.

"Then why? Why did you recruit me in the first place? If I'd known I'd be disposed of so easily, I wouldn't have joined!"

"You joined because of me," Itachi reminded her. Hiromi's cheeks burned as she looked down.

"The organization would have forced me even if it hadn't been you…Sasori…or Deidara…would have…" The words were like stones in her throat; she could barely force them out of her mouth. The raven-haired man shook his head. Hiromi looked back up at him, the salty moisture in her eyes brimming over. "You…" she mumbled as she took a step forward. "I can't…believe you!" He stood still for a moment as a cold sensation began to fill his chest. He needed to end this quickly.

"Hiromi," he said. The girl raised her head, the tears not quite dry on her face. His eyes had reverted back to their mesmerizing black.

He knew it was cruel, but he played on her weakness, the one he'd noticed and the one she hadn't realized. He bent his head towards hers, capturing her lips with his in an agile movement. For a moment, Hiromi could think of nothing but the Uchiha's soft lips covering her own. _I don't…_Then she closed her eyes and her lips moved in sync with his; she breathed in deeply, savoring his scent. Quickly, he pushed her away. The beautiful red world around them disappeared.

"I...ta...chi?" she asked uncertainly. The raven-haired man stared at her for a moment before hesitantly pushing her hair away from her face. Itachi performed a series of fluid hand movements, his motions too quick for any shinobi to comprehend. The chakra he'd gathered–along with some the girl had unknowingly given him–expelled around them in an invisible shield.

He knew he had no right, not after everything he'd done, but he did it anyway. "Forgive me."

The girl slumped to the ground, her dark hair pooling around her body. The force around them was tremendous as the girl's body rose in the air.

The wind blew fiercely, causing the leaves to dance in the air around them. After the wind died down, the female's body remained in the air. Itachi muttered a few words, and after several more hand signs, Suichiiyu Hiromi had disappeared. The only thing that even hinted at her presence was the single red ribbon she used to wear in her hair.

Itachi knelt down and picked it up, fingering the silky ribbon before placing it in his weapon's holster. His eyes, red once more, slid over to the limp figure of a young woman he'd kidnapped earlier. She was a stranger, one who slightly resembled the brunette he'd banished only moments ago. She was unconscious. It was better that way; Madara wouldn't be able to see the color of the woman's eyes. Her dark brown hair paled in comparison to Hiromi's but she would have to do. He pulled a small katana from his cloak and quickly killed her, the blood staining the earth's soil.

The immortal showed up not long after.

"You killed her?" There was amusement in the man's voice as he gazed at the lifeless corpse on the ground. Itachi stared at him, emotionless.

"She wouldn't take no for an answer," he said simply. Uchiha Madara raised an eyebrow.

"She was a stubborn one, wasn't she?" the ancient asked, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips. "I didn't think you would actually do it," Madara continued.

The younger man shrugged. "She needed to be disposed of. Even I could see that. Her usefulness, short-lived as it was, _was_ beneficial but she could no longer do anything for us. Now, if there's anything you need, I have a mission I need to set out on."

Madara waved his hand flippantly. "Go on."

Itachi moved away from the older man, preparing to take off into the forest but Madara stopped him.

"Oh, and Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Good job." Madara chuckled as he disappeared.

The raven-haired man clenched his fists together as he glanced at the dead woman. He stood still for a moment; he closed his eyes briefly while he gathered his thoughts. Then he looked around his surroundings once more. Uchiha Itachi flew into the forest, leaving everything behind him. _One day, _he vowed.

* * *

Moonlight streamed through the forest, casting a silver light around the trees and school grounds. Two figures walked along the path that led to the Headmaster's building. A third person lay beneath a tree, oblivious to the world around her.

"How do you think the Night Class will react?" one of the walking figures asked. Blond hair sparkled in the moonlight.

The other sighed as his reddish-brown eyes looked up at the sky. "I'm not sure. Why do you ask, Ichijo?"

The one called Ichijou gave his companion a small smile. "Well, the peace the Chairman has strived for is fragile…and something like this might–" A hand rose to intercept his words.

"Stop…" Ichijou looked surprised.

"What is it, Kaname-sama?" The man stepped away from the path, glancing to his right. A soft breeze stirred the trees. Ichijou immediately understood. "What is a human girl doing out here?" he asked, confused. "Is she a Day Class student? Perhaps she was hoping to catch a glimpse of the Night Class."

Kuran Kaname shook his head. "No. I've never seen her here before. Some better questions: who is she, what is she doing here, and how did she get here?" he replied softly.

"Those are good questions," Ichijou admitted, brushing a hand through his tousled blond hair. Kaname bent down and carefully picked the girl up. Her long hair spilled over his arm and away from her face, her bangs remaining partially in place. She was pale, not sickly but pale nonetheless. Though her features were delicate, the strong, steady pulse of her blood suggested otherwise.

She was lucky to have been found; she would surely have been devoured if other vampires had come upon her. Ichijou and Kaname frowned. The girl was human–both Kaname and Ichijou easily recognized the scent of her blood but still…something about it, about her blood, was strange…

"Shall we take her to Chairman Cross?" the blond asked, his green eyes on the unconscious girl in his superior's arms.

"Yes. That would be the best thing for her," Kaname answered. They resumed their walking, a slight urgency in their steps. Soon, the building came into view, the lights glittering like jewels in the darkness. Ichijou knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door opened to reveal a slender, blond-haired man with glasses.

"Ichijou-san, Kaname-kun!" the man said, surprise coloring his voice. "Come in, come in." He noticed the figure in the brown-haired in the man's arms. "Oh? What have you got there, Kaname-kun?" Kaname gave the Chairman a polite smile as he and Ichijou stepped into the room.

"We found her in the forest," Kaname replied. He set the girl down on the only couch in the room. The blond man peered at the girl curiously.

"There's something...off about her. Is she...?" he asked.

"No, the girl is human," Ichijou said, gazing at the female with a slightly troubled look on his face. "Kaname-sama, what should we do with her?" he added, turning his attention to the brunet. Warm, sorrel eyes flickered between the Chairman and the girl.

"Perhaps she could be enrolled here at Cross Academy," he said thoughtfully. "We don't know where she came from or why she's here. Since we don't anything about her, it would be best to keep an eye on her. Chairman, what do you say?"

Kaien nodded, his eyes still on the girl. "Yes, yes, of course! That won't be a problem." He paused to wipe his glasses. "Well, you two go on to your dorm–I'll take care of the little one!" he reassured them as he replaced his glasses.

"Good evening, Chairman," Ichijou said, giving the blond man a smile.

"Thank you. I'd like to stop by tomorrow to see how things go," Kaname said, looking at Kaien.

He nodded. "Of course, Kaname-kun! I'll have Yuuki and Zero set her up first thing tomorrow." The brown-haired man smiled.

"Good evening," he said with a dip of his head.

"Good evening!" The two men left Chairman Cross' office silently.

"Vampires have gathered at the edge of the forest, Kaname-sama," Ichijou murmured as they walked along the worn path. Kaname glanced around, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"They probably picked up the scent of the girl. They must be hungry," he replied quietly. Ichijou nodded. A figure approached them slowly. Kaname stopped, as did Ichijou.

"What is it?" Kaname's face remained indifferent as he observed the nearly-mad vampire before him.

"That human…where is she?" it hissed. "I can smell her blood, so rich, so delicious. Where is she?" It lunged at them. Kaname stepped to the side swiftly.

"This one's lost its sanity…it's in very bad shape," Ichijou mused. "And to attack a pureblood…" The blond shook his head in disbelief.

The vampire howled in pain as it exploded. The others nearby immediately took off, afraid.

"Let's go," Kaname sighed.

"Right." They disappeared into the dark.

* * *

"I wonder what your name is…When you wake up, you'll meet my daughter Yuuki! Oh, and Kiryuu-kun…he's a quiet one, keeps mostly to himself but Zero is still a very nice boy…" Cross Kaien murmured. He paced back and forth across his office.

The girl on the couch hadn't stirred once during the night. The Chairman peeked at the girl again, as he had done several times since Kaname had brought her to his office.

"I'll be right back! I just need to go do something but it won't take long. Don't worry, little one, I'll be back before you know it!" The blond left. Outside, the black of the night began to fade into a dull gray.

_Who…was that? And who is Yuuki…? And…Zero? Where…am…I…?_ Hiromi struggled to recall what had happened. Nothing came to mind except for the color green and warmth. _Why can't I remember?_ She was beginning to feel anxious. She could recall nothing of her last conscious moments. _Relax. Take a deep breath and calm down…_ She closed her eyes. _I know my name. That's always a good sign…let's see…green…a forest. Yes, there was a forest. Why…was I there?_ She opened her eyes, frustrated. Her muscles protested as she shifted into a sitting position.

Hiromi blinked, taking in her surroundings. What on earth? This was most definitely not a forest. Two sounds made themselves known to her: her stomach and a stranger.

"You're awake!" a man said excitedly. _Huh?_ She looked up to see a blond-haired man staring down at her. He clapped his hands together. "I'm so glad you've woken up; what's your name, little one?" Hiromi's stomach growled again. The man looked startled for a moment. "Oh, you must be hungry! I'll go get you some breakfast. Stay there, little one!" The man took off.

Hiromi frowned. _Why does he keep calling me that?_ She hopped off the couch and looked around the room.

"Here you go! Eat up!" The blond held a bowl with some sort of thick substance in it. He set it on the table across from her, a smile on his face. She made her way to the table hesitantly. The man's glasses blinded her for a moment as they reflected the bright sunlight into her eyes. The blond pulled a chair out and, noticing her reluctance, nearly forced her into it. Hiromi sniffed at the bowl gingerly.

"You're...not trying to poison me, are you?" she asked, finally looking up at the man. His face brightened, then fell.

"You can talk! But you think I'm trying to poison you," he said sadly. The girl blushed.

"No. I…um… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." The man laughed.

"Well, if you want to know what it is, it's oatmeal, not some sort of toxic concoction. Go on, little one, eat!"

"Oat...meal...?" she repeated slowly. Still peering at the bowl, Hiromi took small spoonfuls of the food and to her relief, it tasted normal. She finished her breakfast slowly, still wary.

The man watched her eagerly. "Did you like it?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes! It was quite good, actually. Thank you…um…"

"Ah, I'm Cross Kaien, Headmaster of Cross Academy," the man said pleasantly. Hiromi nodded, her hair swaying with the movement. "And you are…?"

"...Suichiiyu Hiromi."

"Well, Hiromi, welcome to Cross Academy!" Kaien said, creating huge gestures with his arms. The brunette smiled.

"Thank you. Cross-san, what is Cross Academy?" The sun's rays shone brightly through the window.

"Why, it's a privately run school! All of the students are housed in dorms. Hiromi, how did you get here?" the Chairman asked. His face had grown serious. A lump rose unexpectedly in the girl's throat.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "All I remember…was being in a forest…and then…I woke up here." Kaien nodded sympathetically.

"If anyone asks, we'll just say you're a new student."

"Okay…"

"And you'll be attending as a Day Class student." Hiromi blinked.

"A Day Class student?" she repeated.

"Yes, you're a human; therefore, you will attend Day Classes."

"There's a Night Class, then." The blond nodded again.

"Why?" The atmosphere grew apprehensive.

"The Night Class is made up of–"

"Vampires," a different voice said calmly. The uneasy feeling in the room vanished. Hiromi's eyebrows knitted together as she pondered the information she'd just been given. The Chairman, on the other hand, hurried to the door.

"Kaname-kun! I thought you'd come by later! Come in."

_Vampires? A…parasite that feeds on blood?_

"Good morning, Headmaster Cross," the voice said politely.

"The little one has woken up!" Hiromi paid no attention to the conversation going on around her. _Vampires?_ she thought again, confused. _They exist…? What kind of place is this?_

"…and her name is Suichiiyu Hiromi! She's a very bright girl; when she woke up, she was instantly suspicious of me! Luckily, she got over it very quickly and she ate the breakfast I served her. She loved it! Right, Hiromi?" Kaien said, turning to Hiromi. The girl nodded.

_I...don't understand. My blood is acting strangely…but there's no way they could have known… Why is it acting like this?_

"Are you okay?" The Headmaster's face came into view, the look on his face one of concern.

"She's quiet," the other person remarked. Hiromi's attention was jarred into focus. _That's right…someone came to see the Headmaster._ She blushed.

"I'm sorry," she said automatically. "I'll leave you to your things." She rose from her seat, though she had no idea where to go. Kaien laughed.

"No, no, it's all right. Hiromi, this is Kuran Kaname, the one who brought you here last night," he said, motioning to the figure standing in the doorway. Her silvery-gray eyes followed his finger to the door. A tall, brown-haired man came into view. His eyes, the color of rosewood, studied her with undisguised interest. A smile graced his handsome features as he made his way across the room; she watched as the man stopped in front of her, only to take her hand and bow to kiss it. _Kuran Kaname…_

* * *

**A/N(2):** Thanks so much for reading!

Further information/explanation of the story can be found at my profile. c:


End file.
